


Vigilante: Ryu

by WinterWolf9687



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Tamaki - Freeform, Vigilante, amajiki - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, quirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf9687/pseuds/WinterWolf9687
Summary: Ryu; or otherwise known as Y/N, is a well-known vigilante. She is feared as well as loved by many people, but no one has actually seen her. Except for slight glimpses and blurry photos.But when she is hurt and the only person there to help her is a hero; going by the name Suneater; what will she decide to do?
Relationships: tamaki amajiki x reader
Kudos: 5





	Vigilante: Ryu

I am currently writing this story, stay tuned for further updates.


End file.
